The Bet
by Ren-chan aka Matt Patrick
Summary: A date. And a bet. And Ren wearing--? (YohxRen)


Yoh arrived in the park ten minutes late for his date with Ren, a nervous expression on his face as he waited to find his probably mad boyfriend, preparing himself mentally for all the yelling that would occur on the until now quiet park.   
  
But the sight that he encountered when he went to their usual spot wasn't exactly what he had been expecting to find, for it wasn't every day that Yoh Asakura could see his normally quiet and reserved boyfriend wearing a--   
  
"Ren? Excuse my question, but," he paused, hesitating. "Why exactly are you wearing a skirt?"   
  
Ren, who couldn't blush any more even if he had wanted to, was standing with one of his usual black chinese shirts, yet wearing a short leather skirt that didn't show everything, yet didn't cover enough -in Ren's opinion-. The little skirt hung surprisingly well from his hips, letting people get quite a peek at his stomach. He was leaning against the tree, eyes downcast, looking somehow like a girl yet without completely loosing his masculine air.   
  
In other words, looking completely sexy.   
  
"Bet," he answered in a growl, without razing his gaze from the floor. "Remind me never make one with Horo Horo again. This is so embarrassing..."   
  
Being able to stare at this combination didn't have Yoh complaining, yet he knew that if he didn't agree with the chinese boy suffering he might end up without a boyfriend, and in extreme pain too. So considering this he decided to keep his thoughts to himself. For now anyway.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be over soon, won't it?" he walked to his boyfriend, putting his arms around him in a comforting hug, even as his thoughts betrayed him, hoping he had to stay with the outfit on for quite a while.   
  
The shorter boy let out a frustrated sigh in answer. "I have to wear it for the whole day."   
  
A quiet '_Yes!_' escaped Yoh's lips that made a glaring Ren look at him.   
  
"Did you say something?" he asked in a menacing growl.   
  
"No, no! Of course not," said Yoh letting out a nervous laugh, while hugging his boyfriend tightly.   
  
Ren just looked at him with a distrust in his eyes, but let it go for the moment, letting himself relax slowly against his boyfriend, leaning against his chest with a tired sigh.   
  
"I love you, you know?" Yoh added after a bit softly. "Even if you have weird dressing tendencies." he couldn't help but add with a playful smirk.   
  
Of course his smirk didn't last long, for faster than you could say 'Peach' he found himself on the floor, having just been punched in the stomach by his boyfriend. He didn't even try to stand up, his dizzy head was making it quite clear that it wasn't going to cooperate with the act of moving just yet.   
  
He brought a hand to his head, rubbing it to try to soothe the pain while giving a pain filled grin. "Well, you _do_ look cute in that skirt."   
  
The shorter boy glared at him, a charming blush appearing on his face as he crossed his arms, looking away in embarrassment.   
  
Yoh's grin only got wider at this and he patted the grass next to him, indicating silently for Ren to sit by his side.   
  
With a sigh, the blushing boy sat next to his boyfriend, Yoh noticing with delight that he wasn't sitting too far away like he normally did when the Japanese shaman said something that pissed him. Yoh carefully put an arm around Ren's shoulder, bringing his boyfriend slowly to sit on his lap, hugging him tightly to himself.   
  
Ren let himself be cuddled, closing his eyes as his boyfriend started nipping his neck playfully.   
  
"I take it you really like the outfit," he said softly.   
  
A grin was his answer. "Don't doubt it for a second."   
  
After hearing this, a small, at first not really noticeable, playful grin appeared on the boy with the skirt.   
  
"Well, enjoy it while you can, for it's not going to happen again any time soon."   
  
"Oh," Yoh said, a wide smile on his face. "I'm sure I can ask Horo Horo to do this to you again."   
  
His boyfriend raised an eyebrow. "And why are you so sure?"   
  
"It worked the first time, didn't it?" he said with a sly grin.   
  
Ren just gaped at him for a moment, not believing his ears, then closing his mouth quickly and letting out a low, dangerous growl.   
  
"YOH ASAKURA! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"   
  
-----   
  
Notes: For Bani-chan ^_^, because she stands my venting and ranting without ending up blocking me lol. *huggles Bani and gives her Yoh and Ren shaped cookies* Thank you~! 


End file.
